Traditionally, an Ophthalmic Device, such as a Contact Lens or an intraocular Lens, included a biocompatible device with a corrective, cosmetic, or therapeutic quality. A Contact Lens, for example, can provide one or more of vision-correcting functionality, cosmetic enhancement, and therapeutic effects. The physical characteristics of the Ophthalmic Lens provide each function. A design incorporating a refractive quality into an Ophthalmic Lens can provide a vision-corrective function. A pigment incorporated into the Ophthalmic Lens can provide a cosmetic enhancement. An active agent incorporated into an Ophthalmic Lens can provide a therapeutic functionality.
Astigmatism is a common optical defect that is often the result of irregular or toric curvature of the cornea or lens of the eye. As a result, correcting vision for patients with astigmatism requires a more complex solution than the typical Contact Lens. More recently, it is desirable therefore to have additional methods and apparatus conducive to the formation of Ophthalmic Lenses that may correct vision in astigmatic patients. Recently, Rigid Inserts have been included in Ophthalmic Lenses, wherein the Rigid Insert may add functionality to the Ophthalmic Lens. Novel methods, devices, and apparatus relating to the sealing and encapsulation of a Rigid Insert within an Ophthalmic Lens are therefore important.